


Crosshairs

by angery_afton



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Introspection, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22461967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angery_afton/pseuds/angery_afton
Summary: A peer into his mind.
Kudos: 15





	Crosshairs

_Sometimes I remember how I used to be._

_Certain sights, sounds, smells, even old television programs... they bring me back me to a time when I was fragile and scared, and remind me just how far I've come._

_I was so unwilling to accept my destiny, believing it to be a curse._

_I remember feeling as though I had but one eye to call my own. Unremarkable and ordinary, but one that found beauty in everyday life._

_The other, however, acted like a rifle's crosshairs. One that was unruly, intrusive, twinged at any opportunity... narrowing in on vulnerability and weakness. It terrified me, but in its own strange way, it brought curiosity and excitement._

_In a desperate attempt to quell it, I "put the safety on" in a sense._

_The results surprised me... In those instances where I'd normally still my tongue, I would peer through the sights and let a cheeky quip through my lips. Be it sharp honesty, spite or sarcasm, more often than not, it brought respect in bounds._

_However, after a while, I started to feel the safety loosen._

_What was to be done? Could I be capable of such terrible things?_

_No, not me. Never._

_I denied my evil eye completely, fought it with every fiber of my being. I trudged on, year after year... stifled speech, balled fists, gritted teeth, and fake smiles._

_And then... I was a father, and that world of worry, stress and anger was my own._

_My safety had corroded, become brittle._

_It was unbearable. In the dead of night, I'd find myself in the garage, putting on my leather gloves and squeezing until my hands turned white._

_Every day I wrestled for control with a live weapon, and that weapon was me._

_Then came that rainy afternoon._

_It was so incidental._

_It was so... perfect._

_That's when it clicked. There was never an evil eye or any safety. It was fear holding me back from my true self._

_And I had conquered that fear._


End file.
